


I won't leave your stars

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Camping, Cute Ending, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Road Trips, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Geonhak has always lived in the big city so whenever he's looked up at the sky he's never been able to see the stars well. Dongju decides to drives him out, far away from the city, to show him what the stars really look like.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	I won't leave your stars

Geonhak sits on the plastic chair, waiting for Dongju to return. He can feel the time ticking slowly, his leg shaking as he’s filled with nerves. It’s only him in the room, the place is silent except for the receptionist typing away on the computer. Her nails make an annoying sound as they hit each key. Geonhak turns up the music that is playing through his airpods, drawing out the tapping noises. Geonhak just keeps looking out the window waiting for when Dongju walks back in, hopefully with a bright smile. 

The black car pulls up at the entrance and out jumps the blonde haired boy, he’s holding a small piece of paper as he thanks the passenger in the car. Geonhak watches as Dongju walks into the building and straight to the desk. He can’t hear their conversation, only mumbling coming from them both. Geonhak waits, his hands clamped together and his elbows digging into his knees. 

“How was it?” Geonhak stands up, his eyebrows raised expecting the worst. 

Dongju has a big pout on his face as he faces him. His hair that was a neat bun when they arrived now starting to fall out strand by strand. Was it that much of a rough drive? Is he hurt?

“I…” Dongju looks down at the piece of paper in his hands then back at Geonhak, grinning this time “passed!” 

“Congrats Ju!” Geonhak immediately smiles, proud of his friend. The younger had already taken his test twice so he was starting to lose faith in himself. Geonhak tried his best to cheer him on. Now Dongju officially had his license meaning he could visit Geonhak even more than before.

Geonhak lived in the city, among skyscrapers and loud bars whereas Dongju lived out on a nice quiet farm in the countryside. The younger had to catch buses if he ever wanted to visit his friend. It was an hour long journey with all the stops and different routes. 

Geonhak hadn’t learned to drive, he had wanted to but living in the city everything was at his doorstep. Driving was expensive and not so useful. So the only way Dongju could get there was by bus, which was tiresome after a while.

“Are you going to come home with me? I have a surprise for you!” Dongju wraps his hand around Geonhak’s arm. 

“Sure, I have the weekend off work and I’m avoiding Seoho” Geonhak nods as he walks out with Dongju. The younger’s oversized jumper swallows the blonde haired boy up, making him look even tinier next to Geonhak. 

“What did he do this time?” Dongju asks as they approach the bus stop, it is only a few steps away from the test center, very convenient because Dongju hasn’t got the patiences to wait until Geonhak sees his surprise.

“He pranked called the chicken shop and now we’re banned. They had good chicken too” Geonhak laughs at how ridiculous it all sounds. Seoho had tried out a prank he saw on Youtube, pretending he was an influencer wanting to promote their chicken. They didn’t get the free chicken they were after. 

“He did not?! Doesn’t he know the manager is a right bossy boots, Youngjo would always get scolded when he worked there and when does Youngjo ever do anything to scolded for” Geonhak hums, Youngjo is the only one out of their friendship group that doesn’t try and stir up trouble at everytime they get, well in public anyways. 

“The chicken there was good too. He’s going to face my wrath!” Dongju pouts, he grabs his phone ready to send an angry message to Seoho.

“Don’t. You know that just makes him want to keep doing it” Geonhak grabs the phone out of Dongju’s hand. Dongju scrawls at him but he leans into him at the same time as a cold breeze just scrapes the pair. 

There used to be a bus shelter, but it’s been broken for the last year or so after some kids decided to set it on fire. Everyone has a slight feeling Hwanwoong was involved, he has quite a love for fire and he wasn’t with any of them on that night. 

The bus pulls up, the fumes making Dongju cough, he’s still not used to how much fumes the city has to offer. 

The boys both rush to the back of the bus, Dongju claiming the window seat. Geonhak doesn’t try to protest knowing Dongju isn’t going to give up the precious window seat. Geonhak rarely uses the bus, normally opting to use the subway as it’s quicker. His journeys usually last 5-10 minutes at most so being on the bus was quite refreshing. 

He’s only ever been to Dongju place once for his birthday last year with all the others. He’s nervous to meet his family, just by himself without the others. Geonhak isn’t the best with conversation, finding it hard to break the ice. He’s nervous but he doesn’t let Dongju know, too embarrassed to admit it to himself let alone his best friend. 

On the bus journey they don’t pass much except for the prison, Dongju can’t help but look out the window intrigued.

“Jail is no fun. I can tell you that '' Geonhak comments as he sees that Dongju’s eyes are locked on the walls surrounding the prison. 

“You’ve been to jail?” Dongju’s eyes widen, Geonhak may seem tough but he wouldn’t last a day in prison. He’s a big softie underneath all that muscle. Dongju almost feels scared of what Geonhak might have gone through, he hasn’t heard good stories about what’s gone down in that jail.

“Once, in monopoly” Geonhak nods. Dongju’s arm goes to whack him, using all his power which is a lot more than it seems.

“What was that for?” Geonhak rubs his arm, now red from where he was just slapped. Dongju just sighs, refusing to answer him. He puts his attention towards his hair, retying it up and out of his face. 

He and Hwanwoong had a dare, Dongju grows out his hair and if he caves and cuts it before 6 months is up Hwanwoong gets to dye his hair any colour he wishes. The other boy is currently sporting Pink hair, a hand in hand challenge for them both, where Dongju gets to cut his hair if he caves in. Dongju wasn’t too keen at the start but now his hair has grown out a fair bit, He likes it. It makes him feel like a pretty princess from a Disney movie. All he needs is a talking animal friend and he’s living the disney lifestyle. 

“Did I trick you well? I tried to mess up my hair to make it seem like I was a fast driver!” Dongju asks, nudging Geonhak with his elbow.

“Yeah, you did to be fair” Geonhak nods. 

“Is it tidy?” Dongju turns his head so Geonhak can inspect his hair.

“Yes, it’s perfect” Geonhak squeezes the bundle of hair with his hands

“Stop!” Dongju whines, swatting Geonhak’s hand away before he fixes his hair again.

He leans his head on Geonhak’s shoulder as the bus journey starts to draw out.

The bus stops in the village that Dongju lives on the outskirts of. Both boys get off, being the only ones left on the bus. Geonhak thanks the driver as he jumps off, his hand linked with Dongju’s. 

“My Mum will be excited you’re here. She loves you!” Dongju giggles as he leads the way down the track. 

“She’ll hate me when she finds out how often you’ll be driving to my place now.” Geonhak smiles just thinking about spending more time with Dongju. 

They have both been close since Dongju met him at the grocery store Geonhak used to work at. Keonhee was a mutual friend, since he worked in the store. Dongju and Geonhak instantly clicked, even though they seemed to be very different people they were very alike. Both of them were outgoing and had strong passions, they both enjoyed teasing each other, both value friendship a lot. 

“Don’t forget about your surprise!” Dongju tugs on Geonhak’s hand, letting him know he’s about to run as they approach the entrance of his house. Geonhak easily catches up with Dongju. The younger runs straight into his mothers arms who’s standing on the porch waiting.

“So how did you do?” Dongju’s mum asks immediately.

“I passed!” Dongju smiles as he’s getting hugged tighter. 

Geonhak stands back, watching the mother and son moment with a smile. He sees Keonhee’s motorbike leaving against the wall and his curiosity peaks. He knows Keonhee is from around here but why is he here if Dongju isn’t home and Dongmyeong is away in University. 

“Geonhak come in!” Dongju calls out for Geonhak as they walk into his home.

“So this is the one you always talk about” Dongju’s mother smiles brightly at Geonhak.

“Shhh” Dongju whines, his cheeks red in embarrassment. 

“Keonhee is already in your room, you both go and keep him company” She lets them both head into Dongju’s room, to see Keonhee laying on his bed, watching some youtube video. 

“Oh finally, you took ages” Keonhee sits up, shutting down whatever song was playing through his phone speakers. 

“We’re 5 minutes late!” Dongju whines as he goes straight to his wardrobe, looking through his clothes. 

“What’s going on? Why has Keonhee got my bag?” Geonhak sees the black and blue rucksack by Keonhee’s knees. He knows it’s his from the beaded chain Dongju made for him. The lettered beads spell out _Doya_ a nickname that Geonhak has been stuck with. 

“I asked him to pack some stuff and bring it” Dongju answers as he throws a few shirts onto the bed. 

“So he broke into my place?”

“No I had a key” Keonhee holds his hands up in defense. 

“Since when?” Geonhak can’t remember anyone having a spare key, he knows that they’d all just use his place as a crash zone, seeing as it was the most convenient place to live, right in the city center.

“Seoho gave me his” Keonhee shrugs. 

“Of course he did” Geonhak curses his roommate in his head. 

“I brought you some food but because you took so long, some of it’s gone” Keonhee hands Geonhak the bag, it’s as light as it can be with only a loaf of bread in it.  
“Bread…?” Geonhak bursts out laughing as he holds the loaf in his hands. 

“You can have bread sandwiches!” Keonhee laughs along. 

“Sounds interesting” Geonhak hands Keonhee the bread back, it probably won’t be useful. 

“Ok! I’m done” Dongju grabs the clothes he picked out and shoves them into his purple backpack.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Geonhak frowns, not liking being kept in the dark. 

“Nope” Dongju shakes his head with a smile, he likes the element of surprise and seeing the joy on people’s faces when they receive the surprise. He knows this one is a good one

“Geonhak~” Dongju flutters his eyelashes as he holds the two backpacks. 

“Your pickup?” Geonhak grabs the bags as Dongju nods. He knows how to read Dongju like a book. 

“It should be unlocked!” Dongju watches as Geonhak leaves the room, heading towards the red pickup that is now Dongju’s car. He was given it by his father and learned to drive in it, so he was now an expert. 

Geonhak opened the car door, and placed the bags in the back. He tried to look around to see if there were any clues of where they were headed to but there was nothing. The car was neat and tidy. 

“Are you excited?” Dongju grabs onto Geonhak’s back, hugging him. 

“If you tell me, then maybe I will be-” Geonhak turns around, hoping he can outstare Dongju and get him to crave. The younger is stubborn, refusing to say a word and they just stare at each other. 

“Just enjoy my first ever car journey as a driver!” Dongju boops Geonhak’s nose before he skips off, to say goodbye to his mother. She had known about the plan, Dongju wasn’t the best at keeping secrets so he spilt it to his mother when they were having dinner one night.

Geonhak takes a seat in the passenger seat, buckling in as he waits for Dongju. He hears some rustling in the back of the pickup and Keonhee screams as something thuds. He pokes his head out to ask if they need help but Dongju just yells at him to close his eyes and not look. 

“Keonhee shut up! It doesn’t hurt!”

“Are you my toe? No? So how do you know it doesn’t hurt!” Keonhee pouts as he whines some more before they both jump down from the back of the pickup. 

“Ready?” Dongju asks as he jumps into the drivers seat, turning the ignition on. 

“No” Geonhak frowns

“Let’s go!” Dongju ignores the pouty Geonhak beside him as he drives out of his driveway and out onto the road, for the first time as the only driver in the car.

* * *

“I once edited a Wikipedia article to win an argument I was wrong about.” Dongju breaks the silence in the car.

“What was it about?” Geonhak asks, laughing at the pettiest of it. 

“Making Dongmyeong think Shrek won a Grammy” Both Geonhak and Dongju burst out laughing.

“Turn the radio on! It’s not a road trip with no music!” Geonhak presses the on button for the radio, letting the radio station fill up the car.

“Just a small town girl” Geonhak hums as the radio plays

“Living in a lonely world!” Dongju joins in, the window’s down and his hair is flying as the drive towards the sunset.

“She took the midnight train goin' anywhere~” Geonhak starts to sing a little louder knowing Dongju is dueting with him. 

They let the song take over as they take turns singing, Dongju’s surprised with how well Geonhak sings, he hadn’t heard him sing like this before and honestly if Geonhak wanted to he could be a hit singer, maybe be the next Beyonce.

“Don’t stop believing!!” They both scream in unison, laughing along. The road is quiet, with just them on it, their voices fill the empty road that any passersby could hear them. The hour on the road flies by, Geonhak doesn’t even notice they pull into a camping site until Dongju taps his shoulder. 

“Geonhak we’re here!” Dongju almost shakes with excitement, it’s nearly time to reveal his surprise.

“Here?” Geonhak steps out of the car, looking around to see where they are. They’re just in an empty field. 

“We’re camping!” Dongju points at the camping equipment in the back of the pickup. 

“Uhm….cool?” Geonhak scrunches his nose, he didn’t necessarily think that camping would be something he and Dongju would do together.

“Don’t worry this isn’t the surprise, but we should pitch the tent while it’s still light!” Dongju points at the sky that’s already starting to darken as the sun is setting.

Geonhak grabs the camping things, surprised Keonhee and Dongju manages to lift it, he’s struggling to get it out of the pickup. 

“You know how to do this right?” Geonhak asks as he gets everything out of the bag.

“I was hoping you would, you seem like you’ve watched bear grylls” Dongju shrugs

“Who?” Geonhak had never heard of him before, he stares at the tent wondering how they’re going to get it up.

“Fuck this!” Dongju kicks the tent hoping it’ll just build itself.

“We've got to work on your swearing” Geonhak sighs, Dongju swears like a sailor since he met Seoho. They both throw around the words like it’s no one’s business.

“Why? I'm pretty good at cursing already, Fuck , Shit , Dic-” Geonhak places his hand over Dongju’s mouth to shut him up. He gives him a glare but Dongju just licks the palm of his hand in retaliation. 

“Gross” Geonhak wipes the saliva in his trousers as Dongju just laughs at him. He grabs his phone from his pocket, and checks if he has any signal. They’re in luck since there's a mast opposite the field they're in, Dongju has 3 bars. 

“I’ll just watch a youtube video how hard can it be?”

It was very hard. Geonhak almost bit Dongju’s head off several times as they clashed when trying to get the poles to go the right direction. Dongju was just messing around with the rods, acting like they were lightsabers whilst Geonhak had tangled himself in the tent’s material. 

It was dark when the tent was finally up, meaning Dongju didn’t need to stall to show Geonhak the surprise he’s been waiting all afternoon for.

“Hold my hand and close your eyes!” Dongju grabs Geonhak’s hand, dragging him away from the safety of the tent.

* * *

“Okay you can open them” Dongju watches as Geonhak blinks, adjusting to the darkness before they meet eyes. 

“I don’t understand?” Geonhak looks around, they’re on top of a mount, in the darkness. 

“Well remember you said you’ve never seen stars because you’ve always been in the city” Geonhak realises what Dongju did and he looks up at the sky, the sky is filled with stars twinkling, lighting up the sky in the most magical way.

“I brought you to the stars” Dongju watches in awe as Geonhak takes in the night sky for the first time.

“This is very thoughtful” Geonhak holds back the croak in his throat, he can’t wrap his head around how moved he is that Dongju remembered this small detail that actually meant a lot to him. He remembered when he let it slip. They were at Youngjo’s rooftop apartment, having drinks to celebrate Hwanwoong getting into his Dance academy. Everyone was tipsy, playing truth or dare but it was mostly just an excuse for Youngjo to make out with everyone. 

Geonhak had gone out to get some air, the game not really his thing. He was staring at the sky, thinking about what was out there, who was out there, why were they out there?

Dongju had gone to check on him, leaning against the wall, soju in his hand. Geonhak had told him about how he wished to see stars, real ones that sparkled and decorated the darkness of the night. Dongju just laughed, calling him soppy before heading back in to play. Geonhak followed soon after, thinking nothing more of the interaction, until today.

“I knew that I wanted to do something special for my first drive, so I thought why not bring you here”

“Why me?” Geonhak asked, not really expecting an answer. 

“Because I wanted it to be you” Dongju shrugs as he looks up to the sky, avoiding eye contact.

They both stand on the mount in silence for a few minutes. Geonhak never understood why people would spend hours stargazing, until now. He would choose to watch how the stars twinkle over anything. The way he can see what the universe has to offer when he’s out in the complete darkness of the countryside. In the city, the sky was just dark and endless, he maybe saw a star here or there but never as strong as they are now. 

“In light of what you did for me, you can hug me for four to five seconds” Geonhak opens his arms for Dongju

“FORTY FIVE SECONDS?!?” Dongju rushes into him, Geonhak never asks Dongju for a hug, it's always him just latching on.

“No! Four to five seconds!” Geonhak protests but it’s too late because Dongju isn’t budging. 

Geonhak doesn’t mind it, he’s found a new soft spot for Dongju now. He stays looking at the moon and stars as Dongju arms wrap around his broad shoulders. If he could be anywhere in the world, this is where he’d want to be.

“Look! A shooting star. Quick make a wish!” Dongju’s eyes slam closed as he makes his own wish. 

Geonhak’s wish is simple, he just wants this moment to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Finally a non angsty story from me! 
> 
> The fanmeet today got me in my xido feels so here we go!!


End file.
